


Ain't It Fun?

by Youngbloodkralie



Series: Living Under A Paper Moon [1]
Category: Marble Hornets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youngbloodkralie/pseuds/Youngbloodkralie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what are you gonna do when the world don't orbit around you?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't It Fun?

**Author's Note:**

> In which Tim finally tells what he thinks of Alex's movie when Brian isn't there to keep the peace.

_Where you're from_

_You might be the one who's running things_

_Well, you can ring anybody's bell to get what you want_

_You see, it's easy to ignore a trouble_

_When you're living in a bubble_

 

Tim really wished Brian hadn’t been sick. He remembered going over to Brian’s place that morning and seeing if he was ready for going to help with the stupid movie. Instead, he was throwing up constantly in the bathroom. He couldn’t blame his best friend for getting sick though. The weather conditions weren’t always great and even though Alex made a stupid movie, Tim figured it wasn’t necessarily Alex’s fault that they were out in bad weather. They just had to get the movie done.

That being said, Alex was a huge prick. Even when he didn’t mean to be. Everytime he’d open his mouth, Tim would let out an annoyed breath through his nose and look away as if maybe not looking at him would make it better. Maybe if he didn’t look at his lips, he wouldn’t be so annoyed that he actually had the urge to kiss the idiot.

That’s right. Tim Wright, supposed hater of Alex Kralie’s existence, had a thing for the guy.

It’s not like he meant to like him. Alex was insufferable in the best of times. He still even wasn’t sure himself why he liked him. It was the most puzzling thing he’d dealt with in a long time.

“Maybe you think he’s cute.” Brian had said one day at set when he approached Tim as he had been staring at Alex from afar.

“God no.”

“You sure? You’ve been staring at him for a good half hour. Plus you haven’t taken that cigarette out of your mouth in a while.” Which triggered Tim to take the cigarette out and cough a little from the smoke. “Maybe you just wanna have sex with him. Who knows?”

“Thanks for the input, Thomas.”

He wasn’t even sure how Brian figured out that he liked Alex. Then again, he wasn’t sure of a lot of things when it came to Brian. He tended to know things before Tim could figure it out for himself. He couldn’t even get mad at Brian for figuring out Tim’s feelings first because the guy was such a perky asshole all the time.

Tim looked up when Alex called his name and he wandered over to Alex. “What?”

“I need you to redo that scene with Sarah.”

“What? Why? You said it was perfect.”

Alex paused and watched Tim a little, making Tim shift his weight to his other foot uncomfortably. “Because I want to make sure you can’t do it better.”

“Alex this is college not Hollywood. No student film is going to be perfect. And you said the last time was perfect, so how can I do any better with it?”

“Please Tim?” Alex sighed. “I can’t do much without Brian here and Sarah isn’t ready to do any other scenes because she won’t memorize her lines for it.”

“Then let me go home. You could even take the day off.”

“I don’t want a day off for this. Just..please? it’s good practice.”

Tim watched him. “This is stupid.” He headed over to the Sarah as he lit a new cigarette.

“What?”

Tim paused. “I said this is stupid. Your movie is a piece of shit, Kralie.”

Tim didn’t realize Alex was behind him until he could practically feel him breathing down his neck. “Sarah, can you give Tim and me a moment? Alone?” Sarah shrugged a little at that and shuffled over to Seth, talking quietly.

Pulling the cigarette from his mouth, he spun around casually and blew smoke in Alex’s face. “May I help you?”

“What’s your problem, Wright?” Alex’s eyes narrowed a little after he coughed just barely from the smoke. “What, does Brian need to have you on a leash so you can do my movie?”

“No he doesn’t. He knows this movie’s shit too. Just like you.”

Alex blinked a few times and adjusted his glasses. “Excuse me?”

“You’re a piece of shit. Everyone here knows it. Except maybe Jay. And that’s because he’s script supervisor and thinks you two are best friends. You clearly don’t have the same sentiments toward him that he has to you.”

The director scoffed and looked away. “What sentiments? We’re friends.”

“Yeah well, he wants to be more than that. And if you pulled your head out of your ass for two seconds, you wouldn’t be so oblivious to other people’s feelings.”

“Are you sure this is about Jay and not you?” Alex asked bluntly and paused. “I’ve seen you staring at me.”

Tim went silent. He shifted from foot to foot and switched his cigarette to his other hand. “So?”

“So? Is it out of hatred, or something else? Because you don’t look at me like you hate me.”

“How would you know? I doubt you’ve had anyone look at you with anything else. So how would you know it isn’t hatred?”

“Like you said, Jay has a thing for me.” A smirk tugged at Alex’s lips. “Maybe I do pull my head out of my ass once in awhile.”

Tim rolled his eyes. “God you’re irritating.”

“Likewise.” Alex’s eyes narrowed slightly.

“Who the hell says ‘likewise’ anymore?” Tim snorted and blew out another puff of smoke. “Right. Directors with no life but treating people like shit. Look, I’m gonna go call Brian and see how he’s feeling. I’m not in the mood to deal with your bullshit.”

He started to walk away as Alex called after him, saying something about coming back in an hour. Whatever, he’d come back when he wanted. Which honestly was never, but Brian would never let him hear the end of it if he didn’t go back.

 

Alex ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily, letting out another smoke induced cough. Some of it must’ve gotten to his throat still. He looked around for a moment and went over to where Sarah was now talking to Jay.

“Oh, hey Alex.” Jay looked over at him. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah… Hey, did Tim say where he went?”

“He said he was going to call Brian.”

“Well yeah, but that’s not really a location.”

Jay shrugged. “He’s around here somewhere.”

Alex sighed heavily and wandered the park a bit. He could just barely hear Tim after a while of just kicking sticks around in the grass as he walked. He froze however when he could hear that Tim was coughing. He briskly shuffled to the tree Tim was at only to see that Tim was legitimately struggling. He had his phone in one hand (with which a small Brian’s voice could be heard through the speaker trying to soothe him) and his other trying to get his pill bottle open.

Alex paused. It could be so easy to just walk away. Even so, he kicked himself for even thinking of that and got down by Tim. He took the bottle from him and got it open. “Go away.” Tim wheezed through coughs.

“No.” Alex mumbled and got a couple of the pills in Tim’s mouth before taking the phone from him. “Hey Brian.”

“Alex? Where’s Tim? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine. He’ll call you back later.”

“I..Fine.” Brian hung up.

Alex hung up the phone and set it in Tim’s lap before sitting by him. “You okay?”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“I’d prefer not to. Seriously, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, your highness.” Tim snapped a little and looked at him. He looked away quickly after that.

“Tim come on.” Alex sighed heavily and adjusted his glasses. “I’m...sorry.”

Tim looked at him. “What?”

“Don’t make me repeat it.”

Tim sighed quietly and watched him. “I’m...not that sorry to be honest. But I guess thank you for helping me.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “You’re welcome.” He paused. “So uhm.. About you looking at me constantly. Is that actually out of uh hatred?”

“No. Learn your human expressions.”

Groaning in annoyance, Alex ran a hand through his hair. “Damn it Tim. For once can’t you just not be such a dick?”

“Maybe if you stopped calling me a dick I’d listen.”

Alex snorted. “Touché.” He smirked just barely. “I was going to say that we’d share the same... _sentiments_  toward each other if it wasn’t hate.” He got up and walked off, leaving Tim dumbfounded.

Tim blinked a few times and got up clumsily. “Hey, wait up!” He jogged after Alex so he could try and get the guy to not be so damn vague and irritating for once.


End file.
